Freinds
by CassetteTapes
Summary: ONE-SHOT Bash and Catherine care for one another, warning not a romance just friendship here. Rated K for swearing and violence (as usual) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN REIGN OR MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF THIS!


**ONE-SHOT Bash and Catherine care for one another, warning not a romance just friendship here.**

 **Rated K+ for swearing and violence (as usual)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN REIGN OR MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF THIS!**

Bash had rode off to inform the six companies of men to head to Scotland and fight the English. When he returned he was barely still alive, Catherine had spotted him first. Right then and there she'd bolted from the sitting room taking the stairs two at a time, her skirts hiked up around her legs as she flew into the courtyard. There were already two servants lifting him and trying to get him to the castle. She instructed them to follow her and then led them to Nostradamus's quarters. On the way Francis and Mary saw them and followed, questioning Catherine on what had happened and going into panic mode. She paid them no mind and continued on her way to the infirmary. When they reached the place, Bash was lay down on a cot and Nostradamus immediately began to attend to his wounds.

Seconds later Henry burst in demanding to know what'd happened, Francis explained the situation but all Catherine could do was stare at Bash. Blood dripping from his open wound, sweat making his shirt stick to his skin, breaths raspy like wind in the dying leaves. Why would this happen? Why would the English attack him like this? He'd done nothing wrong; he hadn't threatened them…that's when it hit her. Nostradamus's vision, "The war will reach into the castle.." She murmured, "Why him?" It was just the slightest of whispers but Bash had heard.

He looked up at her hazily but she was looking the other direction so he closed his eyes again, the physician forced some sort of concoction down his throat and he fell asleep.

Henry and Francis left the room shortly followed by Mary leaving Catherine and Nostradamus alone with Bash. Nostradamus went off to fetch some herbs for his wound so Catherine sat down in a chair beside the bed. She didn't exactly know why she was still here but she was. Maybe because of his association with the prophecy or because she felt partly responsible for what had occurred but it didn't matter why she was there she just was. Thus there she sat staring at her husband's bastard, wondering why in god's name she was having the slightest urge to take hold his hand.

Ignoring the thought that it would be ill fitting or odd to do such a thing her small freckled hand reached out until her fingers brushed his. She froze for a moment then slowly, unsurely she slipped her hand into his, she let out a breath she hadn't know she'd been holding. Giving his hand a squeeze she was sure he couldn't feel she removed her hand once more and left the room hastily.

She was met with the sight of Henry and Francis leaving the hall, both looking very distressed. She sighed and returned to her chambers until the next day's tournaments.

She could tell Francis and Tomas were competing, not just for the championship but for Mary. Each getting for aggressive by the shot, Henry seemed to be very much enjoying the sight of two young men competing over this girl. She scowled, how she hated when Henry acted like this, it was embarrassing honestly. Luckily Mary came to her side and requested she check on Bash, see if he was alright. She was happy to oblige, get away from all the chaos and see if he was faring better then the previous day.

Catherine strode from the garden towards the great stone castle ahead, then up the stairs, through the doors and to the tower. When she arrived she found him awake, talking to Nostradamus even. Relief trickled into her system but she still expected the worst. Walking over to the seer she asked, "How is he?"

"The wound has healed but the bacteria in his blood has caused fever."

"He won't die will he?" She asked anxiously.

"That's questionable, the wound was severe as is the illness it has caused."

"What? Is there nothing you can do?"

"If his fever does not break by tonight he's as good as dead." He said blandly.

"I…I…but…you can't…he can't…" She stuttered trying to sort out her own thoughts.

"Hush you're scaring her." Came a voice from the bed.

Both Catherine and Nostradamus turned to look at Sebastian. Catherine' face softened for a split second before snapping back into it's harsh and cold mask. She slowly walked over to him, "How are you feeling? Mary wants to know." She added quickly.

"On the verge of death apparently." He said with a halfhearted shrug.

She sighed, why did this have to happen? Normally people would have thought she would have been glad to rid herself of her husband's bastard and normally this would have been true. Thus these times were not normal so her opinion changed, for some reason, which she did not know, she desperately needed Bash to survive. If only there was some way to help him, of course that was what Nostradamus was there for but nevertheless she wanted to be of some use.

"Tell me, will you run back to Mary with the news of my fading life like others before you, or stay and be of some consolation."

She looked at him, "Of course I'll stay, if you'd like me to that is…" She didn't have anything better to do so why not?

"What I'd like is for you to get me some water."

"Yes, yes of course." Quickly she reached for some water and helped him drink it without straining his side too much.

"I'm afraid he needs rest your majesty…" Nostradamus said.

"No, every time I see you I feel worse, every time I see her I feel better I think the prescription is clear don't you?" Bash retorted.

Catherine looked at the seer and nodded that he was allowed to leave and leave he did. Then her attention was turned back to Sebastian, "Do…do you want anything else?"

"A foot massage and for you to feed me grapes?"

She raised an eyebrow at him not all willing to do any such thing.

"Kidding, I'm only kidding." He said at her expression and had to keep from laughing for fear of the pain it might cause him.

She smiled a little and sat in the chair beside him, "You really do feel awful don't you?"

"Very." He sighed shakily.

"Do you really think you'll die?" It was a silly question to ask him but it was honestly the one thing she had to know. Would he die? Or would he live?

"Wouldn't that eliminate all your bastard problems?" He grumbled.

"No!" She said quickly, "No that's not what I meant, I just…I'm just…. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"For all this." She said gesturing to his wounds, "I should have never let Francis send you out, I should have sent a guard or something not YOU."

"Why does it matter so much if I die or not? It's not like you've cared much for me in the past. Wouldn't it just be easier for you if I were to unfortunately pass without getting your hands bloody? Why are you still here anyway? You could have left why…"

"For goodness sake because you're my family!" She burst out.

There was a deathly silence and they just watched one another unsure what to say or do. Catherine looked at the ground, this was embarrassing, why did she have to be so stupid? He wasn't her family…not really, so why had she said it? When he'd been younger she had always taken a liking to him, treated him as her own when Diane was busy _elsewhere._ Though as he'd grown older he had ignored her and been rather rude towards her. She blamed Diane's influence for the nasty things he'd said but nevertheless they'd grown apart. Yet she still had a soft spot for him even if she didn't show it, or acknowledge it. Suddenly a warm feeling covered her hand, a bit sweaty yes but still pleasant.

Her head lifted to see Bash's blue eyes piercing her own, "You really consider me as family?" He asked softly.

She nodded timidly, "I just…you know we used to be close….when you were little…" She almost wanted to grip his hand tightly, WANTED to feel the strength on the other side. All the same she kept her hand still, surrounded by the warmth of his hand but nothing more.

"I know, I just thought…I thought you didn't remember or had done it out of some sort of pity." He said.

"No…not pity, I just felt as though I was your mother…since Diane never really took care of you I felt I should just step in. I thought maybe just for a day or two but then I suppose I became fond of you…" She sighed, " Then I took care of you, I'm sure you remember, so yes I did…I do consider you as family."

"Thank you…" He tightened his hold on her hand.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"I…" For once she was speechless.

"Don't say anything, I have an awful headache, please just sit here, talk to me."

He looked terribly tired so she nodded and thought for a moment before beginning, "Well one day many years ago I was walking in the gardens when I saw a young boy. He was about age eight or nine and was sitting in a tree eating an apple. I hadn't seen him before and wondered if he was lost, naturally I went to him and asked who he was. He seemed shy, if you can imagine comparing him to the man he is now but he told me he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. Well I said not to worry that I was Catherine, I wouldn't hurt him. He asked who Catherine was and I told him that I was the gardener; I only did this because…well I wasn't and still am not the easiest person to befriend. Finally he seemed to trust me, so jumping down from the branch on which he perched he shook my hand and said, "My name is Sebastian, would you like to be friends?"

She hadn't realized a single tear had escaped her eye, not until she tasted to salt on her lip. Nor did she realize that his hand had gone limp on hers and he had fallen asleep. Slowly she removed her hand from his and exited the seer's tower, heading back to Mary to inform her of Bash's state.

Later that evening she was alone in her chambers thinking and drumming her fingers on the oak table. There was much to think about, Portugal's proposal to Mary, the execution of the English spy, and most importantly Bash. NO! Why was Bash suddenly so important? He was all she could think about, trying to write a letter…Bash, trying to organize a party…Bash, trying not to worry about Bash…Bash! She let out a groan of frustration, maybe it wasn't too late to go visit him after all, plus Nostradamus had said if the fever didn't break by this evening he would die. She would like to see him in his last hours before death.

She snuck up into Nostradamus's tower in hope to find Bash alone…yet he seemed to have another visitor, Francis. Silently she opened the door and slipped inside, they were discussing Tomas…again. She cleared her throat and both turned to look at her, "Sorry, have in interrupted? I can come back later."

"No, no Mother everything is fine, Bash's fever has broken he'll be fine in a few days." Francis said.

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was just about to go anyway I have to hunt down some more clues about Tomas." He said starting to head for the door.

Catherine nodded and sighed, wishing he would stop trying to find proof that Tomas was some kind of evil genius. Well she'd let it slide this time, Mary would be gone to Portugal in less then a week and all would be well. Francis took his leave and Catherine stood there, hands crossed in front of her looking slightly awkward.

"You're my most frequent visitor you know that?' He said, adjusting himself a bit.

"I'm just worried." She said softly, "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better…and that you're not dead." She added.

"Yes, it's a relief for me too."

"Well I'll let you get some rest, I need to have a lie down I'm feeling rather light headed."

"Perhaps Nostradamus can help you?"

"No. I think I just need to take an early night, I've been overwhelmed as of late."

"I do hope you feel better."

"Thank you Sebastian." She replied, stifling a yawn.

He nodded and she left, heading for her chambers and settling into bed. It was warm, nice and cozy…she was actually tired and comfortable for once, good lord she was probably about to die. Rolling her eyes at herself she drifted off to sleep, the next morning was the costume ball and she would need plenty of energy for that.

When she awoke it was by the noise of the people in the castle chattering and bustling about. Yawning and stretching she rose from bed and headed to her closet, today was an important day. The execution of a traitor and the announcement of Mary and Tomas's wedding. She selected a golden dress from her closet she examined it, there were strings of golden beads covering the shimmering material. Small red rose shaped rhinestones scattered the bodice and she wore a pair of matching earrings. Then there was a cape, also gold in color but made of sheen transparent material, her shoes were sparkling red as was her mask. Looking in the mirror she decided it was all a little extravagant for a mere ball, well so be it she was a Queen she must always out do herself. Even if she'd rather stay in bed all day with a book and cup of tea, but of course she never got such pleasures as that.

Sighing she headed out to the courtyard to make a few extra adjustments in ensure everything went smoothly. She had to make sure all the food, décor, and guests were properly in order. Everyone thought being a Queen was all fun and games…and the occasional beheading but it was far more work then anyone could possibly imagine. Especially in her situation where the King was too busy having an affair to do anything politically. She shook her head at the thought of Henry and his one too many mistresses.

Diane was by far the worst of them all, she'd secured her place in Henry's life forever by baring his child. That's why she hated Bash so, because of him his mother was forever reminding her that Henry had no use for her. Yet she did not hate Bash, she wanted to hate him but she did not. Ugh why did every damn thought round up to Bash these days? This was starting to become an issue, maybe she would even see him oh jeez let's hope not. If she saw him she didn't know what….

"Oh hello Catherine…"

Ah crap, it was Bash. She looked up to see him, trying and failing to regain his strength enough to practice his sword fighting. Instantly her mother instincts kicked in, "Are you sure you should be swinging that sword? It may reopen your wound."

"I'm fine, the recovery is quick."

"Good I'm glad, I was just making some final touches to the ball."

"I'd almost forgotten you were the party planner."

"Yes well…" She sighed, "One can never escape duties."

"True."

"Well I'm glad you're faring better but I really must get back to the…" At that moment Francis bolted around the corner, smashing into Catherine and sending them both crashing the ground. She shrieked and landed on her side, Francis almost completely crushing her.

"Mother!" He quickly struggled to stand and offered her his hand.

She rubbed her head then took his hand, "What's all the rush?"

"I just have a hunch I think Simon is innocent and we have to track down Tomas and Miguel." He said, mostly to Bash but partly to Catherine as well.

"Well count me in." Bash and Catherine nearly chorused.

"Um…I think it would be best for you to stay here in case it was dangerous." Francis told Catherine.

"No. I'm not letting you go alone, not that I don't believe in your skills for self defense but because Bash is still recovering and I would never forgive myself if something happened to the either of you and I had a chance to prevent it."

"Fine, we don't have much time let's go." Francis nodded giving his mother a small smile.

All three of them mounted horses, Bash and Francis with swords, Catherine with bow and arrows. They rode off in search of the Portugal Prince, following the horse tracks and found the two of them in the woods, Miguel had already been shot once and Tomas was taking another aim.

"Stop right there!" Francis demanded.

Tomas froze but then war broke out, Bash went to Miguel's side and helped him up as Francis and Catherine went full force on Tomas. It was not long before Tomas had Francis on the ground, sword over his chest ready to kill him. This is when Catherine pounced, the arrow whizzed through the air before Tomas even had a chance to see her. It hit him in the hand causing him to drop the sword, yet Francis had been slightly wounded so it was Catherine against Tomas. They fought for a long while, kicking and yelling, grabbing and jumping, Tomas had a fistful of Catherine hair and she had kicked him in the stomach area multiple times. Weapons were forgotten they were duking it out by hand. Alas Tomas was stronger and had already taken a few blows to her head all the same it took a lot of effort for Tomas to finally slam Catherine against that tree.

He had one hand on her forehead and other her arm but when he slammed her into that tree her head hit hard. Already worn out and light headed she blacked out, he held a dagger to her chest ready to end her life, just then Bash came from behind and shoved his sword into the man. He fell to the ground away from Catherine who crumbled beside him, limp and unconscious. Bash, who had been standing behind her, caught her figure of gold and red in his arms. Her head fell back and her arms were in odd positions. Francis was back on his feet, limping slightly but otherwise fine, Bash gently hoisted Catherine onto his horse and then climbed on behind her.

"Is she alright?" Francis asked gesturing to Catherine.

"Yes, knocked out I think." Bash responded.

Francis nodded and they set off. They returned to the palace, and while Francis took Miguel and a dead Tomas to the throne room, Bash had a different plan. He very carefully carried a still pale and unknowing Catherine to her chambers. When they arrived he set her on the bed and began to attempt her awakening. First he soothed her now feverish head with a wet rag, then sat by her side until she awoke. Lucky for him that was only ten minutes later, she opened her eyes to see him looking down upon her.

"Sebastian?" She croaked, her voice raspy.

"Catherine are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah… but my head feels awful I'm really dizzy…wait stop walking no why did you fall…stop…stop…what are you…" She was waving her hand around aimlessly.

"I'm not moving Catherine…Catherine shhh." He took her wrist and set it back on her chest.

"You're…you're not?" She mumbled.

"No, are you alright?"

"Is Francis okay? Tomas? Bash…Bash my head…" She clutched her head.

"Francis is fine, Tomas is dead but I'm worried about you." He said.

"You're sure that you're not moving?"

"Yes I'm sure…thank you."

"Did I kill him? Tomas? I don't remember killing him…" She muttered.

"No Catherine I killed him." He told her.

"W…why?" Her eyes were unfocused but bore into his.

"He was going to kill you." He told her softly.

"Bash…" She murmured.

"Shhh Catherine it's all okay now, I need to examine your head." He added as he watched her eyes glaze over again.

"It hurts Bash…it hurts…"

"You're going to be okay." 

"Oh Bash…Bash please…please…" She begged, her hands mussing up her hair as she clawed at her scalp.

"Shhh…shhh.." Timidly he lifted her head onto his lap and brushed her hair to one side. He took her hands from her auburn locks and set them on her lap, then he began to carefully run his fingers over the back of her head. When he touched just above her left ear she inhaled sharply.

"Is that where it hurts?" He asked.

"Yes…yes Bash it hurts everywhere…it hurts…" Her hands tried to claw at her head again but he stilled her hands.

"You said you felt lightheaded last time you visited how long has this been going on?"

"About a month…ahhhh" She let out a groan of agony and shut her eyes, "Bash…help me…my head...my head!" She screamed.

"Catherine…" She grabbed at her skirts and once again he had to still her movements. Instead he cautiously and gently rubbed circles on her neck and aching head. She let out a small sigh and relaxed into his touch, her whole body ached and her head was pounding but soon enough her breathing evened out and her head fell to the side. Her lips were parted as warm breathes issued she was sleeping.

He looked at Catherine to find her peacefully smiling in her sleep. Chest rising and falling steadily, hands on her chest and copper curls curtaining her face. Slowly he stood and left the room, but he would be back because without knowing it they'd each made a friend that day. A friend that had perhaps been there, waiting all along.

 **A/N I didn't know I had this until last night, it's not my best work but I thought it might be a cute twist. If you haven't noticed I replaced Lola with Catherine in most of these scenes. Low key Basherine,, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
